


Convergence

by DudeBro231



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Final Fantasy XV, Furi (Video Game), Metal Gear, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Minor Romance, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: When the multiverse is at risk of being taken over by a power hungry dictator, a multiverse none of them even knew existed, and it falls to them to save it, you can't just say no!
Kudos: 3





	1. Big Fish, Bigger Pond

_“Noct!”_ Prompto yelled, as he defended himself from about 8 Imperial soldiers. _“I could use a little help over here!”_ And at the moment an axe was about to be swung at his head, he heard the familiar sound of a warp strike, taking out the enemy about to attack him. As the other troops were distracted, Prompto took this opportunity to shoot two of them in the head, before they took the rest out together. 

_“Couldn’t you have done that earlier?”_ Prompto said, wiping some dust off his clothes.

_“I was healing up, and didn’t I tell you something like this would happen if we went hunting on our own?”_

_“Hey, I’m hungry, and the others didn’t wanna go!”_ Prompto said with a pout, prompting a chuckle from Noctis.

_“Yeah yeah, let’s just get back and deliver that bounty”_ Noctis said, as he turned around, but before he could walk, he heard Prompto’s voice again.

_“Noct! Look, I see something shiny in that bush!”_ Prompto said, as he approached it slowly. 

_“You’re not a crow, are you? Come on, it’s getting dark”_ Noctis said, as he turned around and crossed his arms with a sigh. 

_“Nooooooct, I’ll just see what it is, and then we’ll go, please?”_ Prompto begged, as he shuffled a bit closer to the bush.

_“Fine, but be quick, okay?”_

_“Haha, thanks!”_ He said, as he moved towards the bush, crouching down and reaching his arm in, not quite being able to reach it. _“Just a lil moooore… ”_ He said to himself, as he stretched into the bush to get whatever he was seeing. 

Suddenly, the light shimmer turned into a brighter purple light. _“Prompto, back off from that thing”_

_“Wait wait, I’ve almost got it”_ He said, ignoring the light as it shone brighter. _“There we g-”_ And before he could finish, he disappeared in a flash of purple light.

_“Prompto!”_ Noctis reached out, and……

**_FLASH_ **

* * *

The Chain, The Strap, The Line, and now The Scale. 

Many had tried to stop him, but none had succeeded. He himself didn’t even know why he was escaping. The Voice just told him that they had done him wrong, and he did as he was told. He fought these people, beat them time after time, and walked into the portal, only to be met with another person he had to kill. 

But he was fine with it. That prison was hell, stuck in eternity, with nothing to do, killing a few people was much better, if a bit repetitive. But The Voice was making him do this, what was he even fighting for? He had no idea, but what point was there to go against it, he just went along with it. 

As he walked towards the next portal, the familiar picture that showed him the next area he would be going to, distorted, the picture fading into a purple glow. 

_“What the, I’m sorry I don’t know why it’s doing this, give me just a second…”_ The Stranger stepped forward, not listening to whatever The Voice was saying. While he didn’t often feel emotion, maybe a small amount of anger when a person was close to beating him down, but that was it. But right now, there was a small amount of curiosity flowing through him. 

He approached the portal, reaching out a hand, as a small purple bolt of lightning jolted across his index finger, him recoiling as a reaction. 

_“Hey stay away from that thing, you want to get out of here right?”_ The voice said, as he averted his gaze away from the stranger again. 

After a few moments of pondering, he approached the portal again, deciding that whatever happened couldn’t kill him anyways, and if he did die, what did it even matter anyway. He reached a few fingers into the portal, not really feeling anything, except for a slight tingling at his fingers. He reached his hand further into the portal, feeling like the energy of the portal was pushing at his arm. He was about to reach further, when suddenly, something grabbed his arm, and he got pulled in.

The Voice was about to run in after him, but as The Stranger was pulled in, the portal immediately closed. 

_“God dammit, I told him to stay away, but did he listen? No, of course he didn’t, I swear……”_

* * *

_“Don’t mess with the Ripper”_ Raiden said, as he cleaned his sword from all the blood. He sheathed his sword, as he continued walking through the alleyway. PMCs were certainly in demand again, but they hadn’t gotten much stronger, at least not to Raiden.

He took a few steps, but when he went past another smaller alleyway, and saw a faint purple glow, he had to investigate, or at least see what it was.

He walked into the alleyway, approaching it, but still not sure about what it actually was. As he got close enough, he crouched down, and grabbed it with his hand. It looked like a Purple crystal, radiating light, and what felt like warmth in the palm of his robotic hand. 

_“Huh. Neat”_ He was about to pocket the gem, but the light radiating off of it suddenly increased massively, resulting in a giant purple flash of light………

* * *

_“Fetch, you filming this? If this works I will be so hyped”_ Delsin said, prompting a nod from Fetch who was filming him with her phone. 

_“Yeah, just do it!”_ She replied.

_“Spidey Chains, test 4!”_

_“Are you sure that’s what you wanna call it?”_

_“It sounds cool, just let me do this!”_

_“Fine fine, go!”_ And as Fetch told him that, he backed up a bit, before running towards the building, up the wall. After getting up about 3 meters, he back flipped off the wall, and when he spun around completely, he threw his chain at the top edge of the building, using it as a sort of grappling hook and pulling himself to the top.

_“WOOO, HELL YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!”_ Delsin yelled at the top of the building. _“DID YOU GET THAT?”_ He yelled down at Fetch, who was still on the ground.

_“Yeah but I’m just curious…”_ Fetch said, pocketing her phone, before light speed running up to the top of the building. _“... Why don’t you just do this, if you wanna get to the top of a building”_

_“Shhhhh, I could think of some other cool ways to use it”_ Delsin said, before looking at the sun going down. _“Hey I’m going home, send that video to me okay, I’ll see you tomorrow”_

_“Yeah, see ya”_ Fetch said, as she light speed ran away, and Delsin back flipped off the building. He walked back home, deciding to just walk and look at his surroundings, instead of running at super speed and racing back home. Ever since he had gotten his powers, he’d taken a liking to the extravagant, and hadn’t been paying attention to the little things.

He walked towards the road, waiting for the cars to pass so he could cross. While he could easily use his powers to cross, he decided to just wait. After the cars had passed, he took a step to cross, but tripped, falling face down towards the ground. 

He was about to catch himself, but suddenly, a bright purple flash appeared under him…………

* * *

_“Noct, where are you?”_ Prompto said, as he turned on his chest light. He was in a place that looked like a reinforced bunker. It wasn’t cramped, but it wasn’t huge either. The walls were made of concrete, with a metal vault door on the other side of the room. It looked like he was alone, so he decided to make his way to the door and get out of here. As he took his first step, he saw a purple flash from above him out of the corner of his eye. 

Suddenly, Noctis dropped on top of him, both of them falling down to the ground. 

_“Prompto, are you there?”_ Noctis said, feeling Prompto beneath him, before quickly phasing off of him. _“There you are”_

Prompto slowly got up, his chest light flickering before turning off. _“Thanks Noct, you broke my light, give me yours”_ Prompto said, chuckling a bit. _“Just kidding, just turn on yours, and we’ll get out of here”_

_“Where is here anyway, what is this place?”_ Noctis asked, as he turned on his light, which flickered, and then turned off. _”Shit, guess that means we’re in the dark”_

_“Hey, at least it’s not that dark!”_ Suddenly they saw another purple flash in another part of the room, dissipating as it only left a faint blue glowing outline. 

_“Hey, you see that as well?”_ Prompto whispered to Noctis, being answered with a nod. They both slowly approached, crouching so they were less visible to whoever or whatever it was, being able to slightly make out a figure. It seemed like a slim person, blue shining lines running across their body, with long locks of white hair, and a tattered red cape. The figure didn’t see them, and they tried to keep it that way.

_“They look robotic, Magitek maybe?”_ Noctis whispered, Prompto nodding at the question. 

_“I’ll check them out, stay here Noct”_

_“Wait Prompto-”_ Prompto cut him off, standing up and strutting towards the figure.

_“Who are you?”_ Prompto demanded, holding his hand on his gun in case the figure tried anything.

The figure only answered by turning their gaze towards Prompto. 

_“I’ll ask again, who are you?”_ It was silent for a few moments, when suddenly, the figure disappeared. _“What the-”_ Prompto was cut off when he suddenly felt a blade to his throat. He looked for the person holding this blade, and found the face of the figure who he was looking at only a few moments ago.

_“Okay, fine, you wanna go?”_ Prompto didn’t wait for an answer, as he quickly unholstered his revolver, firing three shots into the stranger’s chest. The Stranger stumbled back from the blow, but when he saw a fist coming straight for his face, he quickly dashed back in an instant, avoiding the blow. He shrugged off the damage, getting into a fighting stance. 

_“I thought that would do a bit more, but okay.”_ The Stranger quickly dashed back towards Prompto, throwing a slash with his sword at him, which he blocked with both hands on his gun. Prompto quickly kicked The Stranger in the chest, taking the opportunity to get some space between them by back flipping away.

Prompto tried to analyze The Stranger, looking for any weak points, when he saw a gun holstered on his hip. _“Idea!”_ He suddenly ran straight toward The Stranger, which The Stranger countered with a horizontal slash with his sword. But Prompto promptly slid down, sliding right between his legs, ending up a few feet behind The Stranger.

The Stranger seemed like he was getting sick of this, as he reached for his gun to just shoot Prompto. But when he tried to do that, it was gone. 

_“Looking for this?”_ When The Stranger looked back at Prompto, he was met with the sight of two guns aimed at him, Prompto’s own revolver and The Stranger’s laser handgun. _“Gotcha.”_ He fired both guns at the same time, one firing a normal bullet, and the other what seemed like a laser orb. The Stranger was only fast enough to block Prompto’s bullet, his own laser bullet hitting him in the shoulder. 

_“Holy shit, a fucking laser, that was awesome!”_ The Stranger only grunted, before charging straight at Prompto, sword ready to attack.

But then, a figure appeared in between the both of them in a fiery blast, blasting them both back, and sending them straight towards the walls behind them.

_“Prompto!”_ Noctis warped towards Prompto, kneeling down to help him recover. _“Prom, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah I’m fine, but it looks like we’ve got a new challenger approaching”_ Prompto said, shrugging off the pain and the headache, as Noctis helped him get up.

_“I’m not a threat, no more fighting!”_ The new figure shouted, as the fire faded, revealing a red haired woman. The Stranger stood up groggily, only replying to the woman’s threat by sheathing his sword.

_“Not a threat, and why should we believe that?”_ Noctis asked, Prompto standing next to him. 

_“Well if you could wait for the rest to arrive, that would be great”_ The woman said, as she knelt down, and started glowing the same kind of purple that brought them here. There was a wire connected to her arm, running underneath the door.

Then there were two purple flashes in the room, one to the left of The Stranger, and one just to the left and above of Noctis and Prompto. Out of the first one steps a man who looks like a cyborg ninja. Out of the other one falls a man with a red beanie and a sleeveless jean jacket, flat on his face. He slowly got up, as both him and the cyborg ninja looked around the room to see the group of people. 

The cyborg ninja mostly had a blank expression, showing a hint of frustration, while the guy with the beanie looked incredibly confused, but eventually they all settled their focus on the glowing woman in the center of the room. The glow faded, after which the woman stood up, disconnecting the wire from her arm, breathing quite heavily as she looked around the room. She was counting on her hand, before sighing in relief when she had counted to 6. 

  
_“Welcome… Welcome to Sanctuary…”_ Were the last words that came out of her mouth, before she fell flat to the floor.


	2. Welcome To Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns about the multiverse.

_ One hour later…  _

The woman slowly opened her eyes, reaching her hand up to her face and shaking her head. In front of her she saw a blonde haired boy, crouching down, who started talking when he saw her eyes open. 

_ “Hey she’s awake!”  _ The boy said, only two of the people in the room responding to what was happening, the other boy with the black hair, and the kid with the red beanie walking towards them as a response.

_ “Hey lady, you okay?”  _ The boy with the black hair said, as he crouched down next to Prompto. 

_ “I'm ...fine, Noctis right?”  _ The lady asked as she slowly got up.

_ “How do you know-” _

_ “How do you know his name!?!”  _ Prompto asked, obviously curious and excited, cutting Noctis off abruptly. 

_ “Because… I'm the one who brought you here, Prompto, all of you”  _ She was still breathing quite heavily, but it had calmed down.

_ “You even knew my nam-”  _

_ “And why did you bring us here?”  _ The kid with the red beanie asked, cutting off Prompto, a slight hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

_ “Will you people keep cutting each other off….”  _ The red haired woman mumbled to herself, before sighing.  _ “Well, Delsin, if you really wanna know, I say you all gather here, because I’m too tired to explain this shit more than one time”  _ Delsin nodded, a face expressing a slight surprise.

The cyborg ninja walked from his place in the corner of the room in front of her, and so did The Stranger who was previously positioned next to the vault door.

_ “Story time!”  _ Prompto said excitedly, as he sat down a few feet in front of the woman, Noctis crossing his arms and standing next to him. They all gathered in front of her, as she replied with a sigh.

_ “My name is Lilith, and you are, Noctis, Prompto, Delsin, Raiden and… I don’t know exactly what you’re called”  _ She started, listing them from left to right. 

Prompto looked amazed, while the rest of the group looked either slightly confused, or completely unfazed.  _ “You may think I teleported you to some different place, on your terra, or earth, or whatever it’s called.” _

_ “That’s totally wrong, you’re in a different universe.”  _

Now this got all of them either extremely confused, or completely amazed, that last one being Prompto especially. Despite there being only a few people, it took them a while to settle down, as they discussed what they had just heard, and whether they should even believe her. Despite them barely knowing each other, the matter at hand was better to discuss than think about just to yourself. Except for The Stranger, who was characteristically quiet.

After a short while, they all settled down, and Noctis stepped forward, speaking for the group. 

_ “What do you mean, a different universe?” _ Noctis asked.

Lilith sighed, frustrated she had to explain everything.  _ “You see, your home universe, all of yours, they are where you live, where all of you would spend your lives, if you never learned of the different universes”  _ She continued.  _ “There is this thing called the multiverse, and you could see it as… a palace. There are countless, and I mean countless different universes. Most of them could be seen as the bricks in the walls, others are the furniture, set dressing, while some, a small amount, are the pillars, holding up the entire structure”  _

They all listened attentively, but not all of them completely understood what she meant.

_ “But why do you need us?”  _ Delsin asked. 

_ “Well these pillar universes, every one of them has this item, objects called the Pillars Of Existence. They are extremely powerful objects, that if brought together, could create something, which would give the person who did it, power comparable to a god”  _

_ “So you want us to do some kind of Multiverse heist, is that why we’re here?”  _ Prompto asked curiously.

_ “Well, there’s this guy, I don’t even know his name, but he wants to collect all the Pillars, and get this ultimate power. He’s been invading universes, and claiming them as his own, as part of his empire, recruiting the most evil and vile people all over the Multiverse to work for him, and I’m not peachy clean, so when I say evil, I mean evil.”  _ She continued.  _ “That’s why you’re here, you are some of the strongest, most badass warriors in the Multiverse, at least the ones I could get my hands on. I hate begging like this, but I need your help to take this guy down.” _

She crossed her arms, and looked at the group, seeing their reactions to what was happening. They seemed like they were in internal turmoil, none of them really sure what to say. 

_ “So, if you wanna join on this suicide mission, to save the Multiverse from a guy strong enough to invade these universes and take them over, and charming enough to recruit even the most despicable people, step forward. If you don’t want to, I’ll send you right back home, and you can forget all about this.”  _

It was silent for a few moments, for a few seconds, almost a full minute. That’s when Prompto raised his hand.

_ “I’m in.”  _

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Noctis.  _ “Prompto, please if you’re just doing this because you think it’ll be cool. This seems extremely dangerous, what if we die? Our world still needs us.”  _

_ “I’m not doing this  _ **_Just_ ** _ because it seems cool. This is bigger than anything we’ve ever, and will ever do! If you wanna go back I get it Noct, Eos needs you, but I’m going.”  _

_ “Well, I guess I can’t change your mind. Then I’m going as well.”  _ Noctis stepped forward, standing next to Prompto. 

_ “Eh, Fetch and Eugene can handle Seattle on their own for a while, guess I have no reason not to go.”  _ Delsin said as he stepped forward as well. 

The Stranger only nodded, as he stepped forward.

_ “I guess the PMCs can wait.”  _ Raiden said, stepping forward at last.

_ “Great, so everyone’s in! That’s better than I expected it to go.”  _ Lilith said, as she walked around the group, towards the vault door. They all turn towards her.  _ “I’ll introduce y'all to the rest of the people you’ll be working with, and after tha-”  _ She was cut off by a knock on the vault door.

_ “Lilith, my machine worked right?” _ The voice from behind the vault door asked.

_ “Your machine, Tannis?”  _

_ “Yes my machine, I made it, all you did was the mouth breathing and catalyzing.”  _ Tannis answered, prompting a sigh from Lilith.

Lilith opened the vault door, revealing a woman with a red jacket and yellow tinted goggles seated on top of her head, presumably the Tannis who was talking a few moments ago.

_ “Yes, it worked Tannis.”  _ Lilith groaned, Tannis practically jumping in excitement.  _ “This is Tannis, a scientist who helped work-”  _

_ “Created the machine that brought you here, I don’t mean to brag, but it was in incredibly arduous job, requiring my knowledge on all the scienc-”  _

_ “Okay that’s enough, she’s very smart blah blah, now come with me.”  _ Lilith walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the group. She took a left turn, as they walked into a room with screens all along the walls, wires and cables running along the ceiling as well as the ground, and in the center, a large metal box, wires hooked up to the sides of it, with one glass window facing the door they came through. Inside the window, they saw a large purple crystal, the same color that the light flashed when they teleported here.

_ “This is the machine I constructed. When we found out about the Multiverse, Lilith needed help to create a machine to travel to different universes, so after a bit of pondering, I figured it out. Our friend Lilith is a siren, and among other powers, she can teleport. So I figured, with my wonderful brain, that if I make a machine, that can focus the energy that Iridium emits, which she uses to power herself up, that ability would be even greater!”  _ Tannis boasted, she sounded proud, but she was rambling way too fast for most of them to understand. 

_ “But even if that was enough to make portals to other universes, how do you even know which universes exist? And how would you even choose a destination?”  _ Prompto asked curiously

_ “I guess that’s where I come in.”  _ They all turned their heads towards the entrance they used to come in. They heard footsteps walking up a flight of stairs, and out of the doorway to the right of the vault door they came out of, a man stepped out. He looked like an old man, a gray beard, and a robe that fit this color scheme.

_ “And this is Arngeir, he comes from the same universe as the dude I told you guys about, he just managed to escape before he got killed, and he told me all about what was happening.”  _ Lilith said, introducing them to Arngeir. 

_ “Thank you, Lilith”  _ Walked into the room, as the group split to let him through. He stopped when he stood in front of the machine, looking up diagonally. He put his hands up to pull open a golden scroll that was hanging from the ceiling, attached to the ceiling by wires, and to the machine by a few cables.  _ “This is an Elder Scroll, and the answer to your question.”  _

_ “From what he told me, he can use this scroll as a kind of map through the Multiverse. Hook it up the machine, and it gives us a digital map of the Multiverse.”  _ Lilith added.

_ “Yes I-”  _ Arngeir was abruptly cut off by a beeping noise, Tannis rushing to a computer in the corner of the room to check it out. 

_ “An alert, an overflow of Multiversal Energy, signalling a possible rift in U-1664 ‘Block Breaker’. I suspect he sent a scouting group to check out the area.”  _ Tannis reported. 

  
An idea lit up in Lilith’s head, as she replied to Tannis.  _ “Okay, we’ll go to check it out, see it as a sort of team building exercise”  _


	3. Block Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's first mission! And it goes...decently.

_ “What are these watches for?”  _ Prompto inquired, curious about all this new tech, as he strapped the watch given to him by Tannis around his wrist. 

_ “Transversal Communicator Devices, TCD’s for short, not watches! I created them to keep contact with you all in whatever universe you may be. It sends my sound waves directly into your primary auditory cortex through a wireless neural link, and only picks up the sound waves of your voice.”  _ She explained, a proud smile on her face.

_ “Now be warned, the further the distance between this universe and the one you people have found yourselves in, the more likely a jam or something of the sort can happen.” _

_ “Then why give me one?”  _ Lilith wondered.  _ “If I go with them I can’t open the rift and bring them back.” _

_ “You have a modified version, it gives you a wireless link to the machine, allowing you to activate it from far away. Again this adheres to the same rules as the normal TCD’s, but this should allow you to go with them on missions!” _

_ “When did you make these?” _

_ “Last night! I-”  _

_ “Tannis, please take a nap when we’re back.” _

_ … _

_ “Okay, everything clear?”  _

_ “Yes, all systems go!”  _ Tannis announced over the TCD, at which point Lilith’s blue markings started glowing a bright purple, and a rift opened in the middle of the vault room. As the group stepped through the portal, they found themselves in a strange forest. It was filled with trees like you’d expect it to be, but there was something peculiar about it. 

Prompto slowly approached one of the trees, Noctis closely following behind him.  _ “Noct are you seeing this?”  _ He asked, as his hand started reaching out for the tree stump.

_ “Yeah it’s-” _

_ “-square.”  _ They both said in unison. Prompto ran his hand across the vertical edge of the stump, feeling it’s completely unnatural curvature. It felt like it was sculpted to be perfectly straight, but if someone were to do that with every tree here, they would be spending an eternity doing that. 

_ “Actually,”  _ Tannis broke in.  _ “it’s a rectangular cuboid! A square would be-” _

_ “Please, shut up Tannis.”  _ Lilith said, cutting her off promptly.  _ “Come on, let’s find these bitches.” _

As the group drudged through the dense, blocky forest, coming across the occasional animal — which were also, no surprise, blocky — they eventually stumbled across an open field. After the dense forestry, this was a nice change of pace, but before the group could waltz out into the open, Tannis told them to stick in the forest for now.

_ “You’re nearing the location of the rift that opened before you got here.”  _ Tannis informed them through their TCD’s. 

_ “Is that them?”  _ Prompto asked, pointing his arm in a vague direction in the open fields. They followed the direction of his arm with their eyes, only to land their gaze on what seemed like a group of people in the distance.

Raiden’s visor came down, as he used it to zoom in.  _ “They’re not squares.” _

_ “That’s probably the scouting group then.”  _ Lilith replied. _ “Okay, let’s come up with a plan.” _

_ “Plan? I can handle them.”  _ Delsin bragged. 

_ “Rowe, don’t.”  _

_ “You ain’t the boss of me, I’m from Seattle, you can’t hold me down.”  _ Delsin retorted, and before Lilith could say anything else, he disappeared in a flash of blue and purple light, leaving a same colored trail that led straight to the group of people they saw.

… 

_ “Try to keep up, lackeys.”  _ A man barked at his red cloaked companions. There were about 6 of them, holding candle shaped wands in their hands. They trailed slowly behind the man.

They just grunted in response.

_ “Morons.”  _ The man muttered. He was wearing an outfit fit for a sorcerer. A red cloak with golden motifs, and a large green gem as the centerpiece of his belt. The man sported a head of gray hair and a gray mustache and beard. Around his neck he wore a golden amulet, bearing some kind of symbol that resembled the head of a double-sided battle axe upside down.

The man walked with a proud strut, his hands behind his back. 

_ “Here I come!”  _ A voice suddenly shouted, the heads of the red cloaked beings turning to the voice of the sound. The man in front stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn his head. A trail of neon-ish lights sped towards the group. And then suddenly. 

_ “Take this bitc-”  _ The man stood there almost exactly like he did before, the only difference being that one of his hands was now raised, and inside of it was now Delsin’s fist.  _ “What the fuck?”  _ The man’s other hand quickly moved, turning into a flaming fist that punched Delsin in the gut. He flew backwards, flipping over but eventually landing on his knees.

_ “Who are you?”  _ The man inquired, a grim smile on his face, as his hands returned behind his back. The red cloaked lackeys stayed behind, not attacking Delsin yet.

_ “No! Who are  _ **_you_ ** _?”  _ Delsin retorted, turning the man’s question back to him.

_ “Do you think you’re clever, boy?”  _ The man asked rhetorically.  _ “The name is Shang Tsung, I am a sorcerer from nether realm. And that’s all that Lord Andrarik has permitted me to divulge. Except if you’re willing to pay for more information of course.”  _ The sorcerer smirked.

_ “I’d never make a deal with the bad guy!”  _ Delsin shouted, as he whipped a chain at Shang Tsung. The sorcerer moved his arm in such a way that the chain wrapped around it, and as his arm glowed a bright green that pulsated through the chain, he pulled the chain towards him. This pulls Delsin towards him as well, delivering a punch to his face that sends him back flying again.

_ “Imprudent child!”  _ Shang Tsung taunted with a smile.  _ “I could handle you with my hands behind my back if I so desired!”  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Well,”  _ Delsin stated, as he slowly got up off the ground. He quickly gazed behind him, seeing the rest of his team closing the distance between the forest and him.  __ “guess I’m lucky that I’m not alone then!” 

Shang Tsung looked to where Delsin was looking, and let out a chuckle.  _ “Deacons, go get them, I’ll deal with the child.”  _ Shang Tsung commanded, the red cloaked Deacons grunting in response.

_ “I am NOT a child!”  _

… 

_ “Oh frick!”  _ Prompto shouted, as he slid down to the floor, a fireball barely grazing his hair. He quickly unholstered his revolver, firing two shots at the Deacon that fired the fireball. The Deacon slumped down onto the floor limply, as its staff fell out of its hand.  _ “Hey, these guys aren’t very toug-” _

_ “Watch out!”  _ Noctis suddenly shouted, warping in front of Prompto and blocking another fireball with his sword.

Lilith blasted two of the Deacons with her SMG, them bursting into flames from the elemental rounds that Maliwan weapons tended to have.  _ “They really aren’t very tough, no.”  _ Then, another rift opened, 10 more Deacons stepping out. 

_ “Doctor, please warn us when another rift opens.”  _ Raiden said to Tannis through his TCD, as he went to work on the new platoon of Deacons. They tried their best to blast him with their fire, but he dodged the fireballs as he ran towards them with his incredible speed. He dodged their fire, and when he reached the first one, he jumped into the air, slicing 3 of the Deacons into tiny pieces in the time span of a few seconds. 

While the rest was keeping Shang Tsung’s lackeys busy, the sorcerer himself was still fighting Delsin. 

_ “Take this!”  _ Delsin shouted, firing a few fireballs at the sorcerer. Shang Tsung countered them without much effort. But apparently it had been some kind of diversion tactic, as when the smoke had settled Shang Tsung was struck across the face by Delsin’s chain. The sorcerer ran a hand across his cheek, seeing a small amount of blood on his palm.

_ “I am getting sick of your lack of maturity.”  _ Shang Tsung threatened. The sorcerer reached out a hand to Delsin, and some kind of green energy formed around him. Before Delsin could react, he was lifted into the air by the energy. 

…

_ “Guys, help!”  _ Prompto shouted, as he was being overrun by zombie like creatures. The rift had opened up again, and new creatures — notably zombie-like in appearance, but wearing some kind of Nordic inspired armor and weapons in the same style — had appeared in big numbers. He shot 6 of them through the head with his revolver, backing up as much as he could while he tried to find the time to reload. 

Behind him The Stranger and Raiden were back to back, slicing up the monsters as they came close, but obviously struggling to keep them away. Things were not going well for them, and neither were they for Delsin, as he tried to escape from the green energy. 

_ “What the hell are you doing to me?!” _

_ “Getting rid of you!”  _ Shang Tsung laughed, as the energy gave more pressure to Delsin, almost squeezing him to a fine paste. He brainstormed for any way to escape this situation, when he saw Prompto in the corner of his eye. 

_ “Your soul is-”  _ Delsin used all his strength, and whipped a chain out to Prompto. He pulled on the chain at full strength, pulling Prompto towards him, and the boy slammed into Shang Tsung. This disengaged whatever spell Shang Tsung was using, dropping Delsin back to the ground safely. 

_ “Lilith! Open that portal, quick!”  _ Delsin shouted, as he took a sprint towards Lilith. She was back to back with Noctis, fighting off the horde that was closing in. Lilith’s blue markings started glowing a bright purple again, and a rift opened just in front of her. Delsin used his light speed powers to sprint through the rift, as the rest of them jumped in as well. 

Except for one of them.

_ “Where’s Prompto?!”  _ Noctis worried, as the group fought off any monster that tried to get through the rift. 

_ “Guys!”  _ A voice shouted. It was Prompto.

Prompto was exceptionally far away from the portal, running as fast as he could without getting attacked by any of the monsters. Then, a stray arrow hit Prompto in the ankle. He fell down to the floor, the creatures quickly closing in on him.

_ “Prom!” _ Noctis shouted, tossing his sword into the crowd of monsters and warping where it had landed, luckily right next to Prompto. He cleared the immediate area around him, before picking up Prompto in his arms and warping back into the portal.

As soon as they made it through, the rift closed behind them. 

_ “That was close, wasn’t it Noct?” _

… 

_ “Do not move, it’s only going to make it hurt more.” _ Tannis advised, as she went to work on the arrow in Prompto’s leg. He was lying down on a regular table in Tannis’s lab that had been cleared to make space for Prompto, as Tannis was using her — arguably limited — knowledge on medical science. 

_ “That went terrible.”  _ Raiden muttered, sitting on an office chair with his legs crossed. 

_ “Yep.”  _ Delsin replied with a chuckle, his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall.

_ “No thanks to you.”  _ Lilith complained, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”  _

_ "What do you think? You fucked up.”  _

_ “I fucked up? Last time I checked I was fighting the big strong dude while you guys were struggling with his underlings.” _

_ “Well last time I checked,  _ **_you_ ** _ ran into battle without a plan,  _ **_you_ ** _ almost got Prompto killed, and  _ **_you_ ** _ got your ass handed to you on a silver fucking platter.”  _ Lilith objected, emphasizing every ‘you’ by poking him in the chest with her index finger, as she backed him against the wall.  _ “If you just listened to me and waited we could have at least found out anything about this dude’s plan!”  _

_ “Well maybe if you were actually a good leader, we would have won!”  _ Delsin retorted. 

Lilith balled up her fist, her face contorted into a mix of sadness and anger, the anger overpowering mainly.  _ “You… I… “  _ She turned on her heel, stomping up the stairs.

_ “There better be some place to drink around here.”  _ Delsin mumbled, as he stomped out of the Crimson Raiders HQ. 

_ “Great, did the band just break up?”  _ Noctis asked rhetorically.

_ “I think s-OWWWWW!”  _ Prompto’s sentence was abruptly cut off, as he yelped out in pain. Behind him stood Tannis, proudly holding the arrow in her right hand. 

_ “I have removed the arrow!”  _ She boasted, before noticing the strange looks she was getting.  _ “I just missed an important event, didn’t I?” _


	4. A Mobius Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first REAL mission. The gang ends up in a new place, searching for something that they have no idea what it looks like, and that's not even the start of it.

**Knock knock.**

_ “What?”  _ Lilith grunted. 

_ “Lilith, it’s Tannis!”  _

_ “Oh, uh, give me a second.”  _ Lilith replied, as she took another look at the picture on her desk. She stared into the picture for a while, before putting the picture face down on her desk. 

The room she was in had actually been destroyed when Sanctuary lifted into the air, but after stuff had calmed down they had fixed it and turned it into an office for Lilith. 

As she reached the door, she let out a small sigh, before opening it. 

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “How uh… how are you?”  _ Tannis asked, her eyes looking at the wall behind Lilith more than they were looking at Lilith herself.

_ “Since when do you go out of your way to make small talk?”  _

_ “It’s not small talk, I’m… worried about you Lilith. I… we need you, they need a leader.” _

_ “Well a leader I am not, let Arngeir be a leader, or get Mordecai to lead these guys, I’ll turn the machine on when you need me.”  _

_ “Lilith, Roland would want you to be-” _

_ “But he’s not here is he! And who’s fucking fault is that?!”  _ She moved her gaze to the room behind Tannis, not wanting to look her in the eyes.  _ “I should have fucking saved him, it’s all my fucking fault! I was right fucking there!” _

_ “Lilith-”  _ Tannis tried to console her, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she walked back further into the room, turning her back to Tannis. 

_ “Call me down when you’ve found it.”  _

_ “Wait-”  _ Tannis was cut off again, by the door slamming in her face.

… 

_ “And then?”  _

_ “Well, he actually showed up on our doorstep pretty quickly after that. We taught him the way of the  _ **_Thu’um,_ ** _ the language of the dragons, a decision we would eventually come to regret.”  _ Arngeir was telling Prompto stories of his universe, in particular those of Lord Andrarik.

_ “What was he like?” _

_ “He saved our world… and then ended it himself all over again.” _

Story time was cut short, when they heard a beeping noise. They could see Tannis walking across the room to a small computer screen. 

_ “I did it!”  _ She cheered, and Arngeir took the hint, standing up and gathering everyone around Tannis. After everyone — including Lilith — was there, Tannis spoke up. 

_ “U-0710 ‘Mobius’ is the first Pillar universe my highly advanced algorithm has discovered. Like you’ve been told, these Pillar universes all have an item that Andrarik is looking for so he can gain ultimate power. Slight problem, we have no idea what these things actually look like.” _

_ “So how the fuck are we supposed to get them then?”  _ Delsin interjected.

_ “The map — the Elder scroll — has luckily given us a clue however, in the form of this!”  _ She explained, as she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket, and showed it to the group. It had two symbols on it, a jackal and a ruby. 

_ “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”  _ Noctis added.

_ “Honestly? I have no idea, from what I can gather, it relates to the Pillar in that universe. Not much else besides that. Although before you go, I do have to s-”  _

_ “Well let’s go then.”  _ Lilith’s voice interrupted from the back of the group. She turned around, her markings glowing a bright purple as she opened a rift in front of her. 

_ “Wait!”  _ But it was too late for Lilith to hear her, Tannis voice was already barely a whisper by the time she had stepped through the portal, and the sound of an explosion certainly didn’t make it easier to hear.

Lilith had found herself at the top a skyscraper, and as she walked to the edge, she got a look at the city this skyscraper was placed in. It was, to say the least, a fucking war zone. Buildings knocked over all around her, and from the sound that the floor made when she stepped closer to the edge, this one wasn’t any further away from a similar fate. 

_ “Just great.”  _ She sighed, before turning around to the rest of the team  _ “Okay guys-”  _ Lilith cut herself off very quickly, when she noticed about half of her team — specifically Prompto, Noctis and The Stranger — didn’t appear to be there. 

_ “Tannis, what the hell is going on here?” _

_ “I told you to wait! The machine needed some time to start up, it made the rift unstable and now half of the guys are somewhere else!” _

_ “Like, another universe?”  _

_ “No they are in the same universe as you, but in a different location than you guys. And that unstable rift also messed up their TCD’s, which means I can’t track them or contact them!” _

_ “That’s just fucking great.” _

_ “So, what do we do, Captain?”  _ Delsin asked slyly, Lilith flipping him the bird in response.

… 

Delsin, Lilith and Raiden were making their way down to the ground, walking down the huge stairwell of the skyscraper due to all the elevators being busted. They had only come to this conclusion after a lot of discussion, and a lot of ‘fuck you’s’, but eventually it seemed like the right course of action. 

They were walking down the stairs, mostly in silence after Raiden threatened to kill both of them if they didn’t stop fighting, but that was never meant to last long. Eventually, the silence had to be broken. 

_ “Can you stop fucking chewing so loudly on that gum?”  _ Lilith demanded, Delsin just chuckling in response.

_ “Fuck you.” _

_ “Oh come on!”  _ Lilith shouted, stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to face Delsin.  _ “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m the boss here, so if you could fucking listen to me, that’d be great!”  _

_ “You’re not the fucking boss of me! You could barely run a McDonald's, let alone lead a group that’s supposed to save the whole damn uni-no excuse me, multiverse!” _

_ “You don’t know half of what it even takes to be a leader! If Roland was her-” _

_ “I’ve heard about this Roland enough by now, why the hell isn’t he here then if he’s so much better than you!?” _

_ “Does it fucking matter? I’m trying to lead this fucking team, and you’re being a huge pain in the ass, so if you could just listen to me, that would be-”  _

_ “Guys!”  _ Lilith was cut off again, this time by Raiden, and she was about to chew him out, when she noticed what he was yelling for.    
  


All three of them turned their heads to the window next to them, their gaze landing on some kind of… giant snake. Before any of them could react, the snake head crashed through the walls, sending them flying further into the building. Lilith’s body crashed through a wall and several cubicles, before landing on a desk and toppling it over. 

_ “Tannis! What the fuck was that?!”  _ She yelled into her comms, getting up and hiding behind one of the walls of the cubicle as she grabbed her pistol of her hip. 

_ “I don’t know! It didn’t pop up on the radar before, it just suddenly appeared!”  _

_ “Well can you see it now?!”  _

_ “Yes! And watch out, that thing’s energy signature is huge!”  _ Tannis warned, when suddenly her signal cut off. 

_ “Tannis? Can you hear me?”  _ When the only thing that spoke back to her was the static, she mumbled a quiet  _ fuck _ before quickly assessing the situation. She looked around the office, the giant hole in the wall from where the snake attacked and the multiple broken cubicles being the only interesting things. The ones that broke from her body slamming through them. 

_ Where the fuck did that snake go? It isn’t there anymore.  _ She thought to herself, as she cautiously snuck her way out of the cubicle she was in. She tightened her grip on her fire elemental Maliwan pistol, and snuck around the creaky floor of the office, making sure not to step into the many holes riddling the place. 

As she stalked around the office, she got a glimpse of someone wearing a red beanie in the distance.  _ “God dammit, did I really have to find him first?”  _ She mumbled to herself, as she started crouch walking towards Delsin. 

_ “Delsin!”  _ She said, trying to get his attention without alerting anyone else that might be here. He turned his head, a sigh escaping his lips when he saw who it was. 

Delsin was crouched behind a cubicle, smoke rising from his hands, ready to attack if necessary. 

_ “Lilith, have you seen Raiden?”  _

_ “No, you’re the first person I’ve found.”  _

_ “That’s… good.”  _

_ “What?”  _ But before she got an answer, Delsin fired a smoke ball at her. She just managed to dodge it, and fired three shots at him before taking cover behind a rectangular pillar in the middle of the room. 

_ “What the fuck Delsin!? I know you don’t like me but this is another fucking level!” _

She didn’t even get a reply, as Delsin just fired two more smoke balls, one of the just barely singeing Lilith’s hair. 

_ “God dammit!”  _ She shouted, as she activated her phase walk ability. She quickly ran up to Delsin, through the hail of smoke balls, and punched him in the face after deactivating it. He fell down to the floor, and when he came to, Lilith had her gun pointed at his face. 

_ “I ask again: what the fuck Delsin?”  _ She asked, cocking the pistol. But a grin only formed on his face, before he disappeared into a bunch of red cubes. She fired a few shots into the ground where Delsin was, before stomping on the floor in frustration. 

_ “What the hell is going on?” _

_ “Lilith, is that you?”  _ A voice said from behind her. 

_ That voice…  _

Her hand trembled, and she slowly swallowed.  _ Lilith, don’t turn around. Whatever you do, just don’t.  _ Her brain told her, and she knew she shouldn’t.  _ It isn’t him, you know it can’t be him.  _ She tightened her grip on her pistol, and her foot shifted.  _ Just don’t! _

But she didn’t listen.

She turned around, her gaze landing on the person behind her earlier than her aim did.

_ “Ro… Roland… “  _ She gasped, her lip trembling.

_ “Lil! I found you!” _

_ “Roland.”  _ She just repeated. Her voice was quivering, and a tear streamed down her face, but she didn’t seem to care. 

_ “Lilith, why are you pointing a gun at me?”  _

_ “I… you’re not real.” _

_ “I am real, why would I not be real?” _

_ “You… you’re…”  _ She hesitated, slowly lowering the gun.

_ “Just lower your gun, and then we can get back to Sanctuary!”  _

_ “Back to… “ _

_ “Back to the way everything was!”  _ He finished her sentence, a smile on his face. 

It felt like a dream. Or a miracle. It was probably fake.  _ But I want to believe it. I want Roland back. I NEED him. I can’t do this on my own. I- _

Lilith’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted, by a slap in the face. 

_ “Lilith!”  _ A voice yelled in front of her, and when she saw who the figure was, she quickly grabbed his arm while it was still preparing for the second slap.

_ “Rowe, what the hell are you doing?” _

_ “You were in some kind of trance, and I-” _

_ “Just, get out of my way.”  _ She said, pushing Delsin out of the way to get to Roland who was… 

… not there anymore.

_ “Where’s Roland?” _

_ “Do you mean Raiden? Because I haven’t seen him either-” _

_ “No, Roland. He was just here.” _

_ “There was… no one here.” _

_ “He was here.” _

_ “I told you, there was no one here-” _

She suddenly turned around, pulling her gun out and holding it just a few centimeters away from Delsin’s face.  _ “WHERE IS HE!?”  _ She shouted. 

_ “Lilith, what the fuck is going on with you? Have you gone ins-”  _ Both of them were cut off again, when the ground beneath them shook.  _ “What’s going on?” _

_ “Oh fuck, the building’s collapsing.”  _ She said, as they felt the surface beneath their feet slowly become more and more diagonal.  _ “It’s falling over!”  _ She yelled.  _ “We have to get out of here or we’ll get crushed!”  _

_ “Okay, I might have an idea. But… it could be dangerous.” _

_ “Better than dying by getting crushed, just do it.”  _ She said, Delsin nodding as he grabbed her wrist and started running through the office. He was running towards the window, and towards the way the building was falling. It was getting increasingly harder to run straight, as the ground beneath him became more and more of a slope. Eventually he reached the window, and jumped through, shattering the glass and sending the both of them careening down to the ground, a deadly fall most likely. 

_ “What is this plan!?” _

_ “Don’t worry! I got this!”  _ Delsin assured.  _ “This is the first live test of my revolutionary technique, spidey chains!!”  _ He shouted, as he slung the chains out at a piece of rebar sticking out from the building. 

_ “You have lost your mind!”  _ Lilith shouted, clinging onto Delsin and holding on to dear life. 

Delsin ignored the comment, letting out an excited yelp as he swung out of the buildings crash zone and swung through the destroyed city, his chains holding onto any part of structure they could. 

Eventually, after swinging atleast a few kilometers away from the building they were previously on, Delsin landed on another, lower building. 

_ “That could have killed us, you know?”  _ Lilith said, swiping the dust and small pieces of rubble off her clothes. 

_ “Don’t thank me.”  _ Delsin replied, Lilith just about to retort when she suddenly heard Tannis’s voice again. 

_ “Lilith! Can you hear me?! Please tell me you’re not dead I-” _

_ “Tannis! We’re fine!”  _

_ “Why didn’t you answer!?” _

_ “Something jammed our comms, do you know anything?” _

_ “No, but atleast you’re fine.”  _ She replied, sighing a sigh of relief before continuing.  _ “Well whatever happened, you seem to be a lot closer to the Pillar. Like I said, I don’t know exactly where it is, but there’s a very powerful energy signature very close to you. I’m very sure that that’s it.”  _

_ “Okay, we’ll-” _

_ “Wait, I’m getting a signal from somewhere else.”  _ Tannis suddenly said, before going silent. Lilith sighed, as she walked to the edge of the building, leaning her arms on the small barrier that covered the edge of the building. 

_ I hope the rest is okay.  _ She thought to herself, rubbing her forehead.  _ Great fucking leader you are, most of your team is missing in action and you’re not any closer to finding what you’re here for. Rowe’s right about you and you know it.  _ She sighed, her head sagging down in defeat.  _ Could this get any fucking worse? _

_ “Li… lith.”  _ A strained voice behind her suddenly groaned. They sounded like they were struggling to articulate, and the voice sounded like it belonged to Delsin. _ “Don’t… turn… around… “  _ The voice continued.

But Lilith didn’t listen. 

She turned around, her gun pointed at the figure behind her. That figure being some kind anthropomorphic jackal, wearing a gray mask with a red ruby embedded in his chest. He was holding Delsin by his throat, which explained the sound of his voice earlier. 

The jackal chuckled as Lilith turned around, as the ruby started glowing.  _ “Should’ve listened to your friend.”  _ He taunted, and before Lilith could fire, the jackal attacked. 

And everything went black. 


	5. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost half of the gang is captured, and Lilith is planned to be delivered to Andrarik himself, probably for execution. Can they get of there and get the pillar?

Lilith slowly opened her eyes, as she felt her cheek lay flat against the cold metal floor. She slowly lifted her head, before sitting up entirely. As she looked around, she realized she was in some sort of prison cell.

“Where am I?” Lilith mumbled to herself.

“Not on Mobius, at the very least.” A low-pitched voice replied. Lilith’s gaze zipped towards the source of the voice, landing on the jackal from before, now hovering outside of the cell bars in front of Lilith.

“Mobius?” She grunted, as her eyes switched to the ruby on his chest.

“I suppose you don’t call it that wherever you’re from, is it Earth maybe? Terra? Whatever, it isn’t important. “

  
  
“Why didn’t you just kill me?”

“Andrarik wants you alive. I don’t know why, but I’ll do as he says… for now.”

“Great.” Lilith groaned, as she slowly got up, using the wall behind her as support. “Means we can get out of here alive.”

“Oh I said he wants  _ you _ alive, those friends of yours, the ninja and the rebel are probably being executed right now.” The jackal chuckled. “I’m sorry, have I introduced myself? The name is Infinite.” The jackal continued, his eye glowing a sharp red as he said that.

Lilith just grunted in response, as she leaned against the wall. “So when are you bringing me to Andrarik’s castle or whatever?”

“I need to finish a few more things before I can go, but don’t worry you won’t have to wait long.” Infinite said, as he turned around. “I suggest you pick your last words in advance, whatever Andrarik has planned for you is much more horrifying than anything I could imagine.” And with that, he floated away.

“Great job, Lilith.” She mumbled to herself with a sigh. “Great **fucking** job.”

… 

“I’ve got fragile wrists guys.” Delsin grunted, a kick in the right shin being a response to his criticism. Him and Raiden were being escorted by a group of robot guards behind them. Their color schemes were mostly red, with blotches of yellow and gray. From what he could gather, they seemed to be called Badniks. Delsin’s and Raiden’s wrists were bound by cuffs that were somehow restricting their powers. 

“Where are you taking us?” Raiden asked. The badniks just responded with some kind of beeping noise.

“I think they can’t speak.” 

“I noticed that.” Raiden grunted in response. 

“So, you’ve got an idea on how to get out of here?” Delsin asked.

“Not really, I’m just as helpless as you are right now.”

“That’s-” He was suddenly interrupted by the sound multiple gunshots and the sound of metal hitting metal.

“What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea but I’m not sure if we should turn around.” Delsin replied with a gulp.

“You can turn around, don’t worry.” The voice behind them said. They both reluctantly did so, coming to face a pile of destroyed robots, and behind that, Prompto standing proud, blowing the smoke off of his gun.

“Prompto! You found us!” Delsin cheered, trying to raise his arms but being stopped by them being bound behind his back. Prompto let out a chuckle.

“I’m sorry that felt really cool.” Prompto replied, as a gleeful smile appeared on his face. 

“Yeah that was very cool, but could you get us out of these things now?”

“Oh yeah!” Prompto said, as he quickly helped Raiden and Delsin out of their bounds, both of them checking their powers to see if they’d returned.

“Where are Noctis and the Rider?” Delsin asked.

“They’re somewhere else on this ship, looking for Lilith together with some other… people we found.”

“What kinda people?”

  
  
“Well… “

… 

  
_ I’m sorry Roland.  _ Lilith thought to herself, as she sat with her back against the cell wall.  _ You trusted me to lead the raiders, to even lead at all. But when the fate of the whole multiverse comes down to it, I fail. If you were here, we would’ve already had that stupid ruby.  _ She sighed, as she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling.

_ You wouldn’t have fallen for a fake version of me, that’s for sure.  _ She thought, chuckling a bit.  _ Guess I’d fall for any version of you, if only you’d just come ba- _

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, by a voice coming from the other side of the bars.

“Lilith!” Lilith turned her head, to see that the person calling her name was Noctis.

“Noctis? How’d you get here, and where are Prompto and the Ri-” Those questions quickly left her mind, when she noticed someone else was standing next to Noctis. “Who… is that?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah t-”

“I’m Knuckles the Echidna, commander of the resistance!” The red creature replied. 

“I… never mind, it doesn’t matter, get me out of here Noctis.” 

“No problem Lilith.” Noctis said, stepping back and slashing at the cell door’s lock with his sword, breaking it in one slice. “Prompto is getting the other guys, and The Rider is waiting for all of us so we can take out the engine and crash it down to the ground.”

  
“We can’t take this thing down yet.” Lilith replied as she walked out of her cell.

“Why not?”

  
  
“The pillar is on this ship, that jackal has it.”

  
  
“Infinite?” Knuckles added. 

“Yes that was his name, we have to get him before we destroy this place or we might not be able to find it at all.” Lilith said. “Tannis please tell me this thing works again?” 

“Yes! Oh that’s brilliant, I didn’t actually think that was gonna work.” Tannis replied.

  
  
“What?”

“Well, you know that other signal I talked about before you disappeared?”

  
  
“I uhm… I think so?”

“That was Prompto, he apparently fixed his TCD and contacted me. I’m not sure how he did it, but I was pleasantly surprised. I told him what happened to you, and he came up with this stupid plan along with our new allies, I guess you can’t be smart all the time, unlike me.”

“I’m fine with it, if he hadn’t done that I would’ve probably been dead by now.” Lilith replied with a sigh. “But back to the important stuff, how far are we from the Pillar?”

“Uhm… not very far, you’re actually incredibly close… Lilith are you moving right now?”

“No?”

“Oh, well that means it’s… probably coming your way.” Tannis informed her.

“What?” Lilith yelled, her gaze quickly turning to Noctis and Knuckles.

“What is it Lilith?”

“Infinite, he’s coming this way. I’m not sure if we can take him on ourselves.”

“Don’t worry Lady, I’ll do my best to help, besides, I wanna get a few hits in on that jerk as well.” Knuckles said, as he cracked his, well, knuckles.

“It’s worth a shot, we should try to atleast hold him off till Prompto comes back with Delsin and Raiden.” Noctis added.

“That’s a… sound plan, Noct.” Lilith replied, as the tattoo’s on her arm lit up a bright orange. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice.

“Prisoner, you’re coming with me, I’m taking you to Andrar-” The voice cut itself once it came close enough, noticing that Lilith was not in her cell anymore. “Oh isn’t that a shame?” Infinite asked rhetorically, as he crossed his arms, floating in the air in front of the 3 of them. “The rat has escaped, along with her rat friends.”

“You’re the animal here.” Lilith replied. “Now give us that ruby and we won’t have to kill you.”

  
  
“Kill me? You’re joking right?” Infinite chuckled. “A grieving siren, a prince without an army, and an incompetent echidna. You don’t stand a chance, but fine, I’ll humor your request. But that’s exactly what this will be for me, humor.” Infinite said, and before the gang could even prepare, he attacked. He charged at Lilith at full speed, punching her and sending her flying backwards before she could react. He went in for another punch, until he got interrupted by a sword slash from his side.

“Take that!” Noctis shouted, as his sword crashed down on Infinite. Infinite summoned a shield on his arm, bashing the sword away quickly. As Noctis was staggered, Infinite blasted him away.

“Aaaarg-” Knuckles shouted, running at Infinite to punch him, only for Infinite to block it with his hand without even turning around. 

“Really?” Infinite asked, as he slowly turned his head towards Knuckles. “Did you actually think that would work?”

“No, but it was a pretty good distraction.” Another voice said, Infinite turning his head again only to be met with Lilith’s fist punching him in the face. A loud cracking sound could be heard, Infinite flying back a bit, landing on his knees. As he recovered, he ran his hands across the new crack in his mask.

“Aw, bummed out about your little mask breaking?” Lilith mocked him, chuckling a bit as her tattoos lit up a bright orange. 

Infinite chuckled, as he looked up at her. “Oh I’m not sad, just annoyed that I’m gonna have to get this fixed later.” He replied, as he waved his arm, and an army of Infinite clones suddenly appeared. 

“What the hell?” Lilith shouted, as the army started attacking them. They were weaker than the real deal, but fighting an army at a time of them certainly wasn’t an easy task. The forces pushed them back, until Knuckles, Noctis and Lilith were basically fighting back to back in a circle.

“We have to do something!” Noctis yelled, his sword cutting through two new Infinite’s that just appeared.

“There’s not a lot we can do!” Lilith shouted back, as she blasted another one with fire. 

“About that.” Tannis suddenly interjected, followed by a loud explosion and the ground beneath them shaking. 

“What was that Tannis?” Lilith asked.

“Prompto just exploded the main reactor, they’re coming towards you guys now.”

“And when is now?!” Lilith shouted.

“Now!” Prompto shouted, his voice ringing through the TCD, quickly followed by 2 loud gunshots. Lilith could see both gun shots hit Infinite, and the army of Infinite clones suddenly disappeared.

“Nice timing kid, a second later and we would’ve been dead.” Lilith said as they quickly regrouped. Now it was her, Noctis, Knuckles, Delsin, The Rider, Raiden and Prompto.

“Just in time then!” Prompto replied with a chuckle, as he reloaded his revolver. “Let’s take this jerk down!”

“Don’t have to tell me that twice!” Lilith replied, activating her phasewalk ability and teleporting in front of the distracted Infinite. She delivered a punch to his face, only for him to block it and send her back with a shock wave. She stood her ground, and before Infinite could deliver a counter attack, he was once again hit by one of Prompto’s bullets.

Lilith quickly followed up with a flaming punch, sending Infinite tumbling backwards. He quickly got up, and saw Lilith charging towards him, summoning a wall in front of her and pushing her back, getting interrupted by Noctis’s sword. Infinite quickly dashed out of the way, just quick enough to dodge the blade. But unfortunately, he dashed right into Knuckles, and before he could react, Knuckles delivered him a punch barrage, knocking him out cold.

“Nice one… echidna.” Lilith said, as the group gathered around Infinite’s body. Lilith kneeled down next to the body, as she pulled the ruby out of Infinite’s chest. “Hey, would you mind if we took this with us?” She asked. 

“Yeah sure, all it’s done is cause us trouble anyway.”

“Thanks. And thanks for helping me get out of here as well, if you ever need some more help with that resistance, we’ll be there.” She replied with a nod, as she pocketed the gem. 

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but the space station you’re on is still ready to explode from a failing reactor any minute now, I suggest you hurry up and get out of here.” Tannis interjected.

“Yeah yeah, let’s get out of here.” Lilith replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know this is my third longfic I've started by now, but I promise this won't bog down progress on the others.  
> Sidenote: I know Raiden isn't in his full Cyborg suit at the end of MGR:R, but that suit is way cooler so just imagine that he is.


End file.
